


Head Hunting

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Hunting, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim's being hunted.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Head Hunting

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Timothy. Come play with me.”

The sing-songy, deeply creepy tone of the Talon’s voice made the hair on the back of Tim’s neck stand up and he shoved one gauntleted fist in his mouth to stifle his breathing, holding completely still. With the broken lenses in his mask, night-vision wasn’t an option, so Tim was left relying on his own sight. He could barely make out a patch of shadow that was slightly darker, prowling around the empty office building like an apex predator as that same haunting voice cooed, “Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.”

Tim swallowed past the knot in his throat, a tiny squeaking noise escaping him, and froze as the shadow turned to look directly at his hiding spot under a desk, vibrant golden eyes glowing in the darkness of the office. The Talon started forward at a slow, controlled stalk, eyes never moving from Tim, and Tim scrambled out from under the desk, unashamed to bolt. He could hear the Talon laugh softly as Tim hauled ass and, as Tim glanced back, he saw the Talon gaining on him.

Plan B, then.

Tim skidded to a halt, pulling his bo staff free, and swung around to find the Talon mere inches from him, the proximity allowing Tim to see the Talon’s grinning face. Tim’s stomach lurched and he stumbled back, trying to get space between them. In an instant, the Talon had one leg wrapped around the back of Tim’s knees and was pushing Tim’s chest, sending Tim tumbling to the floor with the Talon on top of him. The Talon pulled free several knives and Tim raised his arms to protect his head, adrenaline pounding in his veins. He heard the whisper-soft swish of movement, then his left wrist was forced to the ground, a knife through his sleeve to pin it. Another swish and his right wrist was pinned as well, leaving Tim’s head exposed, heart pounding like a drum. A third knife was gently traced down the side of Tim’s face, sending Tim’s heart into overdrive, and the Talon cooed, “You look so pretty, little mouse. Hunting you was an unexpected challenge, and quite the fun one at that. Unfortunately, this cat was sent for your head and it’s about time for me to take my prize.”

Tim squirmed, closing his eyes, and felt the Talon shift slightly, probably finding the best angle. Then he was oh-so-gently unzipping Tim’s tights and pulling them down, a pleased noise escaping him at Tim’s eagerness. Tim cracked one eye open to look at his former-Talon boyfriend, then chuckled, “You’re so cute, Jay.”

Jason smirked smugly and went to work making sure Tim wasn’t thinking much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse to write a shitty blowjob pun? 
> 
> ...
> 
> Of course it was, I'm a human garbage can.


End file.
